heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Junkrat quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Junkrat. Interactions ;http://overwatch.wikia.com/wiki/Overwatch_(organization) Overwatch (D.Va,Genji, Lúcio, Tracer, Zarya) *"Oh, great. It's the fuzz." *"Any chance Overwatch can get me off some most wanted lists? No? Had to ask!" ;Arthas *"Is it cold in here, or is it just you?" *"Brrr... I get cold just looking at you." ;ETC *"Anyone want some barbecue? (Laughs)"? *''(Cackling maniacally)'' ;Gazlowe *"This Xplodium stuff is right fantastic, mate! Can't wait to see it in action!" *"Great, thanks for asking! Huge fan of your work, by the way." ;Greymane *"So I have to ask... (Snickers) Dingo got your baby?" *"Well, I certainly suggest you stand back!" ;Doctor Wolf & Stein Greymane *"Hey! That's my outfit! I'm the one who steals stuff around here!" *"Speaking of which, you don't have a monster with you. OH, because YOU'RE the monster! I get it!" ;Leoric *"Heard you're missing a shinbone. Me too, mate!" *"Oh good! I was hoping I could take a break." ;Kel'Thuzad *"Come on, get ready! Get ready!" *"Rude." ;Stitches *"You hook 'em, I'll cook 'em." *"Why, yes I am! Nice to be appreciated." ;Tracer *"Think I could have a look at one of those Pulse Bombs of yours?" *"(Sarcastic) Cheers, mate! The cavalry's here!" ;Zarya *"If I had a Ph.D, they'd call me Dr. Boom!" *"Just make sure you don't drop the bomb. Get it? Hah!" Kills ;http://overwatch.wikia.com/wiki/Overwatch_(organization) Overwatch (D.Va,Genji, Lúcio, Tracer, Zarya) *"Overwatch that!" ;ETC *"Talking cow. Right, think I'll lay off the boba for a bit." ;Genji *"Turns out you actually DID need healing that time!" ;Tracer *"Too fast? Hah!" ;Greymane *"Hey, where'd you go?" ;Doctor Wolf & Stein Greymane *"That was the bomb." Humorous These lines can be heard if Junkrat is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: *"Well then, Junkrat's the name, and junkratting's the - wait... junk... junk... junkrat-junk... Ugh, never mind! Joke cancelled! Move along! Blah!" *"Looks like Junkrat's blasting off again!" *"Like the grenade launcher do ya? Yeah, made it myself! No big deal... What do you mean you can tell!?" *"Sure, no one may notice the little happy faces I paint on my bombs, but the details matter!" *"Do you like the explosives? They're all mine. Get it!? (laughs)" *"Look out! It's a trap! (Trap Sound Effect) Told ya!" *"Ever notice how every place in the world smells like burnt hair? What? It's just me then?" *"Dang! Anyone got a new tire? Mine's got a RIP in it. (cackling) Oh, I'm precious." *"Close only counts with horseshoes, grenades, concussion mines, steel traps, RIP-Tires... a lot of things actually." *"(Singing) Where, oh where has my pal Roadhog gone? Oh where, oh where can he be?" *"These bombs aren't cheap, you know. They cost an arm and a leg! (laughs) I'm joking. They only cost me a leg." *"Look, just between you and me... (whispers) I'm not a huge fan of shrimp. It's the heads." *"This is some thirsty work! Hold on a sec. (Drinking) Ahh. Delicious milk tea with boba." Abilities ; *(Maniacal laugh) *"I'll just... leave this here." *"Perfect!" *"This bomb’s for you!" *"Stop me if you've heard this one before." *"You'll like this one!" ; *(Maniacal laugh) *"Here we go." *"Ohoho, this'll be good." *"The hunter lays a trap for his prey." *"(Well) That's a good spot." ; *"Fire in the hole!" *"Ladies and gentlemen, start your engines!" (when used by ally) ; *"Let's go for a ride!" *"Bombs away!" (when used by ally) ;Respawn after Rocket Ride *"Not a scratch on me! Wait, what's that?" *"Feel like that one broke the laws of physics." *"Whew! Talk about a rush!" *"Don't try that at home, kiddos." *"Almost saw my house from up there." Category:Quotations